The Bijuu Shur'tugal
by MaelstromBankai
Summary: Eragon always believed that he and Saphira were the last of the famed Dragon Riders and we all know that isn't true…but what if there was another Rider besides Oromis? One who uses magic in tandem with another source of power? The lands of Alagaesia will tremble in fear once more at the return of the most powerful Rider in existence…the Bijuu Rider.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the Inheritance Cycle and any other anime, manga or book that appears in this fanfic. If I did, I would've made Brom continue living to help Eragon deal with the responsibilities of being a Dragon Rider and defeating Galbatorix.**

In the beginning there was a war…a terrible war between the mighty dragons and the elves. The elves, who considered themselves superior to the magnificent creatures, viewed the dragons as nothing more than mindless beasts. One day, a young and brash elf started a chain of events that would eventually lead to the birth of a new age by slaying a dragon. His reasoning was that the dragons were merely beasts that should be put down lest they taint the world with their savage presence.

Of course, the dragons retaliated with unrestrained fury once word of their kin's death reached them. The elves were caught unawares, clearly not expecting the dragons to even care about their fallen comrade, let alone avenge him. The dragons, usually a solitary race, united and launched a massive offensive against the elves, slaughtering hundreds of the elven race. The elves tried to resolve the situation peacefully yet lacked the means to communicate with the dragons, who had gone past the point of resolving the conflict peacefully. As the dragon attacks grew fiercer and fiercer, the elves began to stop defending and pressed on the attack, finally declaring a full-scale war.

After five years of both sides suffering great losses and committing various acts, such as several elves attacking a mountain roost and killing several dragons and crushing their eggs, a young elf named Eragon found an abandoned dragon egg as he wandered about the lands. He had originally planned on leaving the egg, fearful of incurring the wrath of the dragons for harboring their egg, but eventually succumbed to the temptation of raising a dragon to be friendly to all races.

After the egg hatched, he named the dragon Bid'Daum and together the forged an incredibly strong bond between themselves. After Bid'Daum grew strong enough, he and Eragon travelled across Alagaësia, acting as negotiators between the two races. As a result of their efforts, treaties were then signed that brought peace to the war-torn Alagaësia. However, this is not Eragon's story…this is the story of another person…of another Dragon Rider…

The Rider who was able to transcend past his limits…the Rider whose Dragon was able to truly break the boundaries that separated them…the Rider who also went by the title of Nidaime Rikudo Sennin…This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto and Kurokaze, the Transcendent Dragon and Shur'tugal…

**Chapter 1: The Return of a Rider**

"_**It is said that power corrupts, but actually it's more true that power attracts the corruptible."  
- David Brin**_

The lands were cast in the unearthly moonlight that shone upon it, an imitation of the bright rays of the day. Striding forward at a leisurely pace was a man of above average height, wearing an odd set of clothing within the city of Urû'baen. He wore a long-sleeved, ankle-length hooded black coat with red lining that was closed at his chest, then left to flare out into ragged ends, along with a streamlined hakama. He also had a huge sword, wrapped in black cloth as acting as a sheathe, strapped unto his back with a black sash and his face was covered with a black mask. The mask was shaped like a skull, with two white lines running down from the top to the sides of his cheek. Overall, he created an impressively intimidating look that many people avoided.

As he approached the gates, the guards on patrol stiffened as he passed by them. They had all heard the rumors of an assassin who was said to be the best amongst the lands. Apparently, he was so good that the King had strict orders for the Empire soldiers to flee upon his sighting to avoid provoking the mysterious assassin. The figure wordlessly bypassed the guards, who were trying their best not to show their fear, and disappeared into the night as silent as a ghost.

The guard closest to the gate let out a wry chuckle, his portly gut making wriggles as the laughs left his mouth. "So that was the assassin Lord Durza named the Death God? I can certainly see why…that aura of death surrounding him, the terrifying mask, the midnight black cloak…" He shivered at the thought of being that man's targets and profusely prayed to the gods to never be on that list.

Another guard, who was on patrol with the one who spoke, nodded in agreement. "Aye…T'is hard to believe that he really is human…King Galbatorix must really respect his power if he has no wish to make an enemy of him. I mean, has there ever been a time when he gave one particular individual such freedom?"

The two were joined by yet another guard, a new recruit in the Empire's ranks. He snorted disdainfully and glared at the spot the masked man last stood. "I don't see what's so special about him…he wasn't even wearing armor! Yet you two say the King and Lord Durza fear him?" He tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword, which was strapped to his left hip, and growled. "Him, a Death God? Then my mother was a mistress!"

The first guard scowled at the hot-headed recruit. "Only a fool spouts nonsense such as you have…you dare suggest that we would lie about such a person? Do you think we desire to betray our King and smear his name by planting rumors of such a person? Learn to hold your tongue, insolent whelp, and speak when you have all the facts…am I understood?" There was a tense silence after that, with the younger guard bowing his head shamefully while the older and more experienced guards glared at him.

Unknown to them all, the man they had been discussing was listening in on their conversation. He chuckled silently at their comments and tilted his head to the stars. _'Well, I've done what I came here to do…I bet Oromis and Glaedr would shit a fucking house if they knew what I managed to do. Still, might as well make my escape before Galbatorix discovers that he's lost his advantage in the war.' _Standing up, and ignoring the fact that he was floating several feet above ground, the figure bounded away from Urû'baen towards the Hadarac Desert, moving at speeds unheard of in this world, looking nothing more than a streak of black.

**-Hadarac Desert-**

It had been two days since he had left Urû'baen and he had yet to slow his pace down. While he wasn't afraid of Galbatorix (He had dealt with forces waaaaaaay stronger than the "King"), he didn't want to spoil the surprise he had for his old rival back in Ellesméra. The Hadarac Desert was quite vast, much larger than the deserts of Sunagakure he was familiar with, and also quite dangerous for even dragons. The desert had sandstorms that were strong enough to bury a six-month old dragon, it was blisteringly hot during the day and was extremely cold at nights. Not many people preferred to come close to the Hadarac, choosing instead to travel along the edges rather than charge right through…

Hey, sometimes it's fun being the crazy one who proves an issue wrong to disbelievers. Currently, the desert was calm and free of any changes in the atmosphere, making it an easy task for the man to close the distance between him and his partner in life. Soon enough, after a few minutes of silent running, the sight of a large dragon basking in the sun was visible a few meters ahead. The man made a savage grin appear on his face, though it was hidden by the mask he still wore, and opened the connection in his mind. _"Kurokaze! I'm baaaaaack!"_

The dragon, whose eyes had been shut the entire time, snapped its eyes open and whirled about to see a rapidly approaching dot leaving an impressive dust trail behind it. Kurokaze, as his name suggested, was a large, black male dragon. He was built in the generic build of his race; meaning he had four limbs which ended with extremely sharp talons, a somewhat thick and long tail that ended with four sharp spikes, two large bat-like wings which reached a length of about eight feet and was covered all over with black scales, his underbelly included as well. He also possessed six cheek spikes, three curved horns that were shaped like a crescent moon and red eyes with a black slit within them. _"Naruto? You're finally back from that accursed seat of the Oath-Breaker?"_

The approaching figure skid to a halt, paying no mind to the dust cloud that formed as a result of his running. Removing his mask and unveiling the hood from obstructing his face, the man's facial features were revealed. He had long golden hair that flowed smoothly down to his shoulders with black tips at the end. He had two long bangs that shaped his face and had a healthy tan complexion, one belonging to a person who spent much time outdoors. He had donned on a pair of gloves some time after his retreat. His eyes were the same as Kurokaze's, though his sclera was also black, and when he smiled, several sharp fangs and teeth were displayed. _"Sorry about leaving you by yourself with nothing to amuse you, but I managed to strip that bastard off his ace."_

Kurokaze blinked once, the only outward sign of his surprise. _"You didn't kill him there and then? I'm surprised that you of all people would spare him, given the past you had with those consumed with a thirst for vengeance and a lust for more power." _The dragon stated, wanting to know his partner's reason for doing so.

Naruto half-heartedly shrugged, a scowl appearing on his visage. _"Of course I wanted to kill him…can you believe how far he drove Shruikan into madness? I had to spend a whole day mending his mind, and even then, I'm not sure if he'll be truly sane again. He's slaughtered millions of people, he lied to the Urgals, he forces the dragons in their Eldunari to aid him by lending him their strength…had it not been for the rumors of a new Dragon Rider, I would've tossed the plan aside and run him through with my blade."_

Kurokaze perked up at the news Naruto had just delivered. His body shifted as he stood up, his tail twitching at the news. _"A new Rider has arisen in these lands? Seems like many interesting events are about to play themselves out…will this Rider join Galbatorix or will he side with those Varden people? Will he be intertwined with the elves once like every Rider or will he seek instruction from other sources? So many questions waiting to be answered…"_ He let out a small blast of intense heat into the air, the black flames flaring brightly against the white and yellow sands in the desert. Kurokaze lowered his head towards Naruto, who had a semi-amused look on his face. _"I feel your excitement and I know that the reason isn't because of the new Rider…what has you so restless?"_

Naruto smiled gently at the curiosity his partner felt as well as the concern emanating through their bond. _"You're right…I am restless to check the rumors out; not because of the Rider, though that indeed has something to do with it, but because they say he was accompanied by a man with a hand-and-a-half sword…and there is only one person I know who uses such a blade."_

Kurokaze's eyes widened minutely before returning to its usual neutral look. _"Murtagh…the little boy who chased you all the time, screaming about beating you in a sword fight? The one you promised to heal his back?"_

Naruto rolled his eyes in exasperation. _"Which other Murtagh do we know? What Morzan did to his own son was barbaric and deserves to be erased from history. Murtagh doesn't know this, but a portion of Morzan's magic and bloodlust was transferred from Zar'roc into him via his wound…if I let it foster and grow, there's no doubt in my mind that he'll become like his father…that is something I __**will not**__ allow to pass."_ His hands had curled into fists by the end of his reply and his blade had pulsated once as his anger spiked minutely.

Kurokaze made no reply to his partner's words, opting to change the subject to other matters. _"You do know that by seeking him and the Rider out, we'd be letting the entire lands to know of our return, right? Islanzadi will not be pleased with your absence and it is highly likely that my sire Vanilor will be delivering a tongue-lashing of a high degree."_

Naruto shrugged once again, a laid-back expression on his face. _"We'll burn those bridges when we get there. Right now, we need to fly to the Varden…that's where Murtagh and his companion were said to be heading." _Kurokaze growled in agreement and lowered himself slightly, allowing Naruto and easier time to leap unto his back with nary a sound. Easing himself into the familiar position he used whenever he rode Kurokaze, Naruto wasted no time in sending the location of the Varden to Kurokaze through their bond.

Nodding to his partner, Kurokaze stood to his full height and let out a devastatingly powerful roar. The sheer force of the roar whipped up a large gust of wind that blew everything in its path away. Crouching for a mere second, Kurokaze propelled himself into the air with dazzling speed and power.

Rising into the air, Kurokaze unfurled his wings and flapped once, twice and three times, going higher and higher with each flap. Soon, their outlines disappeared into the heavens themselves, leaving the Hadarac Desert and heading towards their next location: Farthen Dûr, the home of the Dwarves.

**-Tronjheim, three days after the Urgal Invasion-**

Eragon stared at the blood-muddied grounds of Farthen Dûr as his dragon Saphira trudged alongside him. The young Rider had taken part in his first real war and had realized just how weak he truly was. Up until then, he had been fighting soldiers and a few Urgals on his journey here and as such, evaluated himself according to their skill level. His misconceptions were irrevocably shattered when he faced Durza, the Shade leading the assault on the Varden.

The Shade had shown him just how much stronger those whose blood was infused with magic were compared to him. His wound, a huge scar on his back that run from his shoulder to hip, was a result of their battle. Even though he had slain Durza, he knew it was only due to Arya and Saphira's distraction that he managed to survive.

The leader of the Varden, Ajihad, had been gone for three days hunting down Urgals who had managed to escape into the dwarf tunnels that honeycombed the stone beneath the Beor Mountains. The onetime Eragon had seen him between expeditions, Ajihad was in a rage over discovering that his daughter, Nasuada, had disobeyed his orders to leave with the other women and children before the battle. Instead, she had secretly fought among the Varden's archers.

Ajihad had taken Murtagh and the Twins with him on his expedition; the Twins because it was dangerous work and the Varden leader needed the protection of their magical skills, and Murtagh because he was eager to continue proving that he bore the Varden no ill will. As Eragon and Saphira rounded Tronjheim, a small group became visible in the pool of lantern light before the timber gate. Among them were Orik, his dwarf friend, and Arya, the elf he had rescued from Gil'ead. The white bandage around her upper arm gleamed in the darkness, reflecting a faint highlight onto the bottom of her hair. Eragon felt a strange thrill, as he always did when he saw the elf. She glanced at him and Saphira, her green eyes flashing, then continued watching for Ajihad.

He and Saphira stopped by Orik and looked out at the empty land that surrounded Tronjheim, extending to Farthen Dûr's base five miles away in each direction. "Where will Ajihad come from?" asked Eragon.

Orik pointed at a cluster of lanterns staked around a large tunnel opening a couple of miles away. He should be here soon."

Eragon waited patiently with the others, answering comments directed at him but preferring to speak with Saphira in the peace of his mind. The quiet that filled Farthen Dûr suited him.

Half an hour passed before motion flickered in the distant tunnel. A group of ten men climbed out onto the ground, then turned and helped up as many dwarves. One of the men-Eragon assumed it was Ajihad-raised a hand, and the warriors assembled behind him in two straight lines. At a signal, the formation marched proudly towards Tronjheim.

Before they went more than five yards, the tunnel behind them swarmed with a flurry of activity as more figures jumped out. Eragon squinted, unable to see clearly from so far away. _"Those are Urgals!"_ exclaimed Saphira, her body tensing like a drawn bowstring.

Eragon did not question her. However, just as he was about to call out to the others, the walls of the tunnels were suddenly wracked with unforeseen trembles. The Urgals, who were about to descend upon the rear soldiers, stopped and looked around in confusion as the trembling grew stronger with each passing moment. This action allowed the soldiers to send Ajihad over to the smaller group, who had surged forward after a moment of shock, and ready themselves for whatever was to come.

No one but Murtagh saw the murderous scowls that appeared on the faces of the Twins; also, no one but Murtagh saw them reach for their respective blades and turn towards Ajihad. Thinking quickly, Murtagh knew that if he made a sound, the Twins would use the distraction to end Ajihad's life. Likewise, he couldn't throw his blade and hope for a miracle-if he hit someone else, the Twins would accuse him of turning on them and he'd be dead before the day was over.

As such, he blindly searched his armor for whatever weapon he could use against the traitors, who were now two feet away from Ajihad. Paying no mind to whatever it was his hands had grabbed in their haste, Murtagh threw with all his mustered strength and watched as an odd looking knife, which had three blades instead of the usual one and shaped in a manner like a talon.

At that moment, the Urgals shook off their confusion and charged with a guttural roar towards the Varden soldiers, who had tensed in preparation to charge. Eragon and Saphira prepared to charge with magic and brute strength respectively when a sudden flash of crimson light filled the tunnel, stopping everyone in their tracks once again.

A second later, a man appeared in front of the Twins with his arms cocked back for a strike. Both bald men stood no chance against the blinding speed which his arms moved, their heads crumbling against the force of his blows and exploded in gory detail. The Urgals suddenly let out several screams and the bodies of the Twins fell in a bloody heap, catching the attention of the mysterious man.

Eragon noted that he was quite an intimidating figure with his weapon, blank expression and general appearance. The man gazed at the screaming Urgals, paying no mind to the fact that he was surrounded by a dozen humans, a few dwarves, Arya, Saphira and Eragon while Ajihad gazed at him with narrowed eyes and Murtagh gaped in disbelief.

"So that's what they did to you…I wish I had made them suffer for what they did to you. Please allow me to grant you the death you all desire…" Those surrounding him tensed at his words and watched him with hawk eyes as he flicked his hand towards the screaming Urgals. The screams abruptly ended, as well as the life of those Urgals. The reason was the way their bodies were blasted back with unnatural force and embedded themselves into the various spikes that lined the tunnels while others had their bodies twisted together in cringe-worthy positions. Eragon could not help but gape at the sheer power of that attack. _"Did he use magic to kill those Urgals? He didn't even make any sounds to use the spell!"_

Saphira mentally nodded, her eyes gaining a curious light in them. _"I agree that he didn't need any words of power to slay them, but I do not think he used magic the way you usually do…if anything, it resembles the way I used magic: using his intent instead of words to cast the spell. Be careful Eragon: he's no ordinary spell caster."_

Arya had also raised a brow in surprise, yet kept her blade at the ready to kill the man before them if he made the slightest move against them. The silence was broken by none other than Murtagh, who tackled the man with joy, surprising the others immensely. "Naruto, you cunning old fox! That's why you gave me that strange dagger of yours, isn't it? How did you end up in Tronjheim, without alerting the sentries at the tunnels no less?" He asked, holding the man in a friendly embrace.

Naruto sweat-dropped at Murtagh's question. "You just answered your second question with the first one…you really haven't changed, have you?"

Murtagh sobered up at that and drew his blade, settling into his sword stance. "I know that this isn't the time for a duel but we promised each other to grow stronger before we met once again…this may be the only chance to fight with you before you leave once again. Please…show me the difference between the two of us!" He roared.

The other Varden warriors started to step forward to interfere but a signal from Ajihad made them halt in surprise. "Let them fight…this is something very dear to Murtagh and to deprive him of his desire would devastate him in a way no physical wound ever could."

Eragon faced Arya, who was staring at Naruto with an intense look, and forced down the plunging feeling he felt in his heart. "Arya, surely you don't agree with Ajihad's decision, do you? For all we know, he could be an even bigger threat than Durza!"

She turned her gaze to Eragon's, her face shifting back to a neutral expression. "Do not be concerned. With Saphira and I here, even a Shade will be hard-pressed to escape alive. Even if he is stronger than a Shade, I am confident that I will be able to defeat him with the aid of you and Saphira." Turning to the scene before her, with her hair obstructing her face from his view, she remained silent once more.

Naruto chuckled lightly as he reached behind for his blade. "Alright," he slowly drew the blade from his back, savoring the increasingly shocked looks from everyone at the seemingly endless length of the blade, "Since you look like you won't take no for an answer… I accept your challenge." Slamming the blade into the earth, the upper walls of the tunnel collapsed, creating a dust cloud that enveloped him.

Many people started screaming as the debris rained down upon them, only to be cut off by a bestial roar. However, this roar was much deeper and more masculine than that of Saphira's…Eragon and Saphira made a sharp intake of breath as they came to a conclusion. Turning to Arya and Orik, Eragon could see that both had come to the same analysis as they had.

When the dust cloud eventually settled down, many people froze at the sight before them. Staring at them with indifference in its crimson eyes was a huge black dragon. It was large than Saphira by a good deal and growled at them, black fire dancing behind its fangs. Perched upon the dragon was Naruto, who gazed down upon them with a seriousness that contrasted with the earlier calm façade he wore. "Count yourselves lucky enough to personally meet one of Alagaësia's oldest legends; I am Naruto Uzumaki, Rider of Kurokaze, sired by Vanilor the Dragon King…the most powerful of the Riders and teacher to the first Rider Eragon."

Kurokaze unfurled his wings, easily creating a gust of wind that forced them all to close their eyes. _"We are here to meet the new Rider…and to end this accursed war. Let all your kin know that the legend has returned…let them know of the return of the Bijuu Shur'tugal."_

**A/N: Whew, that went well…I think. Anyway, here is the first chapter of 'The Bijuu Shur'tugal'. I would like to thank all those who patiently waited for this, especially Leaf Ranger whose Naruto x Eragon crossover was what got me interested in writing a story like this.**

**What was it that Naruto stole from the King? Wait and find out…for those who've read the book, the answer is kinda obvious…but you may never know. Also, how did Naruto end up in the lands of Alagaësia? Sorry, but that will slowly be revealed as the story unravels.**

**Just to make you all know, Naruto will be having more than one dragon. Shruikan has already been decided as one of Naruto's other dragons; I mean, who else would Shruikan pick as a partner than the one who gave him back most of his sanity? Note that I said PARTNER not RIDER, meaning there will indeed be wild Dragons in Naruto's thunder (a collective term for a number of more than two dragons).**

**Sorry for those who were expecting some action; to tell you the truth, I was also planning on including a fight between Naruto and Arya but I decided to shift that piece of action to the next chapter. Now, when I said that they had broken the barriers between their races, I really meant that. Kurokaze and Naruto are virtually unkillable and they have no need for healing spells. Don't be surprised to see Kurokaze using Ninjustu in conjunction with Naruto; as I said before, the barriers separating the two of them are broken down.**

**Kurokaze's name was suggested by a reviewer and I found myself really interested in it. After all, aren't Riders special because of the bond they have with their DRAGONS? Kurokaze means 'black wind' and Naruto means 'Maelstrom'….can anyone see the relation? Without the work of the winds, the maelstrom cannot be formed. This reason is why I picked the name Kurokaze and I think all of you agree with it.**

**Yes, this is another God-like Naruto fic. Expect him to kick ass of basically anyone dumb enough to piss him off that much…he IS the Nidaime Rikudo Sennin after all.**

**Read and review! Any suggestions for what weapons the girls should get in 'Bloody Maelstrom'? Saya will most likely have something easy to use like guns, Rei MUST have a staff weapon (already have one for her but suggestions are still welcome), Saeko will get a blade and Shizuka…a summon, maybe? Read and review people!**

**Updated Harem list for 'Bloody Maelstrom of the UNDEAD':**

**Saya**

**Rei**

**Saeko**

**Shizuka**

**Yuuki**

**Kyoko**

**Rika**

**Yuriko**

**Any other suggestions will still be graciously received.**

**Maelstrombankai**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Inheritance Cycle and any other anime, manga or book that appears in this fanfic. If I did, Shruikan would've been saved from madness…he didn't deserve to fucking die because of Galbatorix's actions.**

**Chapter 2: The Beginnings of a Storm**

"_**Perfection is our goal, excellence will be tolerated."**_

Naruto didn't really know what to expect after Kurokaze's declaration to the members of the Varden. After all, he had been wandering the lands that extended beyond the borders of Alagaësia with no one but Kurokaze as his companion so it was somewhat understandable that he was unable to predict their reactions. In his opinion, he was expecting some disbelief from the spell casters because Kurokaze hadn't spoken in the ancient language…along with the fact that there were no recorded black dragons before Shruikan became infamous. They would probably think that his appearance was part of the King's plan to end them all and that Kurokaze was actually Shruikan in disguise.

As Naruto had expected, a fair number of the Varden raised their voices in disbelief and accusations. Their yells echoed throughout the tunnels, which had let in enough light by Kurokaze's appearance to properly reveal his form. Kurokaze was huge…he was at least twice as big as Saphira, who covered about three-quarters of the tunnel at her full height. His limbs were much thicker than hers, meaning he was stronger and much more durable than her, and his tail stretched to a seemingly endless length. To effectively describe the size of Kurokaze in comparison to Saphira, the most apt description would be that of comparing a grown dog to a young cat.

His claws and fangs were both wider and sharper than the female dragon and, hidden behind those deadly fangs but still visible, black flames flickered within his maw. Upon his shoulders was Naruto, who had opted to remain silent and let the Varden wear themselves out with unnecessary shouting. _"Hey, Kurokaze…why exactly did you take so long to get here anyway?"_

The dragon released a puff of smoke, his crimson eyes flickering with varying degrees of annoyance. _"Well, apart from the part that you suddenly disappeared without informing me whatsoever, there was a large army of Kull heading through the Hadarac Desert. I decided to see if they would be able to at least make me use more than one attack…yet I was bitterly disappointed with their performance. I had hoped that perhaps some of the creatures of Alagaësia would be somewhat stronger than when we left…but that is clearly not the case; they seem to be even weaker than before, though that could be attributed to our own training."_ He took a few steps forward into the tunnels, paying no mind to the demands of the humans who were backing away.

Naruto couldn't help but sigh at Kurokaze's words. He had also felt disappointed at how _easy_ it had been when he killed the Urgals and the Twins. He hadn't even needed to use a sliver of his magic to break their spines, something that he found somewhat concerning. Due to the actions of Galbatorix, magic and anything slightly related to it had become something deadly and frightful to ordinary humans. If this went on, the humans and non-magical beings would muster themselves to get rid of anything that reminded them of magic…including the Elves, Dragons and anything else that used magic on a daily basis. _"The situation really has spiraled out of control…at this rate, every magical creature would have to either evacuated to Du Weldenvarden or forced to leave Alagaësia forever…"_ He somberly thought.

"_Do not be so hasty to predict an outcome Naruto; perhaps the people might just be able to surprise you."_

"_I have my doubts, but I'll put my faith in your suggestion."_ Naruto answered before leaping off Kurokaze's shoulders. Landing without the slightest sound, Naruto turned his gaze towards Ajihad with a neutral gaze. The leader of the Varden stared back unflinchingly, as though daring the Rider to test him. Naruto had to bite back a smile as he saw the fires of determination burn within the dark eyes of Ajihad. _'Heh…he certainly has the guts needed to lead the Varden against the Empire.'_

Meanwhile, Eragon and Saphira both gazed at the Rider before them though Saphira was more interested in sneaking glances towards the larger dragon. Eragon shifted his attention from the Rider to his blade and could not help himself from examining it. Unlike the swords that were used by most of the bipedal creatures of Alagaësia, which were usually straight-edged longswords with a sheathe that was usually worn on the hip, his blade was more like a…fang; a huge black fang, about as long as his height, that was sheathed unto his back with what appeared to be a black piece of cloth. _"His blade…it doesn't feel the same as Zar'roc at all…it feels different than anything I've ever felt before."_

Saphira affixed her eyes upon the blade as well, mentally agreeing with her partner-of-heart-and-mind. _"Indeed…I have no doubt that even a Rider's blade such as Zar'roc would be hard-pressed to scratch such a weapon. Still, the shape of the blade pleases me…after all, if you want to strike fear into your enemies, why not shape your blade to resemble the fang of a dragon?"_ She said, her tail flickering about with suppressed emotion.

Eragon pondered her question and agreed, envisioning the entire act of soldiers shaking at the sight of a blade forged from the fangs of a dragon. _"That is true…if I were in a situation like that, I have no doubt that I would be fleeing in fear from a weapon like that." _He continued watching the silent staring that Naruto and Ajihad endured, both unwilling to submit before the other. He stole a look towards Arya, trying to gauge her reaction to the recent development, but her face was back in its unreadable expression, preventing him from reading anything she was feeling.

His head snapped back as Naruto spoke, his words light and uncaring. "Umm…I'm sure you all have questions, but could it wait until I finish evaluating Murtagh? I mean, your leader just gave you an order to back off until we're done…so, yeah." Naruto shrugged once before turning to face Murtagh, who had adopted a more serious stance. Naruto mentally approved on Murtagh's foot position, which was sturdy enough to hold out against heavy strikes yet flexible enough to allow quick movement during combat, and his grip, which followed the same principle as his foot position.

Bringing his blade to rest upon his shoulder, Naruto turned to Kurokaze, who was watching in mild curiosity. _"Do you mind asking Ajihad to send his men away from here? They could be doing something else instead of standing there and gawking at us; what would happen if another force was sent by Galbatorix and the Varden was caught off guard?" _Kurokaze made a growling noise from the back of his throat that shook the walls of the tunnels in agreement. _"Thank you."_

Slipping into a lazy stance with his feet planted a few centimeters away from each other and using only one arm to grip his blade, Naruto beckoned his old friend to attack. "Alright, show me how much you've grown!"

With a wild warlike roar, Murtagh charged towards the blond with impressive speed and brought his sword down with the intent to cleave the blond in half. Said blond simply raised his foot up, displaying incredible flexibility and leg strength, and blocked the steel blade with a soft _'clang'_. Murtagh pressed on, trying to overpower the strength of Naruto, but his efforts were in vain. Drawing back, Murtagh struck again, aiming towards Naruto's calves in an attempt to bisect them…an attempt which was foiled by Naruto easily using the flat side of his blade to stop the incoming strike.

Both of them let smirks cross their faces as they continued clashing blades; Murtagh used a combination of powerful strikes mixed with some quick-footed moves to try and gain an advantage over Naruto. Naruto, on the other hand, was clearly more geared towards using quick yet powerful strikes to land a multitude of blows upon his enemy, usually doing so in his initial contact with his opponents. Realistically, Naruto's manner of fighting would be able to outmaneuver Murtagh and finish him off had they been in a real fight; however, since Naruto was just testing Murtagh's current level of skill, the fight was dragged on for quite a bit longer than it would have.

Eragon could only watch in awe and slight trepidation as Murtagh was systematically picked apart. Murtagh was just as good as he was with a blade, perhaps a bit better in certain aspects than him but generally dead even, and to see him get backed into a corner only reinforced the fact that no matter how strong you became, someone else was always stronger out there. _'Such speed…such power…and such skill…these are the kind of warriors I need to test myself against. Fighting the soldiers of the Empire may be fine, but they are just humans…I need to get strong, strong enough to face foul beings like the Ra'zac and win. This is what it means to be a Rider!'_

Ajihad also watched with interest simmering in his eyes as the fight raged on. He could see the various openings Naruto would leave for Murtagh to try and take and how Naruto would test Murtagh's actions and reactions whenever he made a pass at him. _'Very impressive…I'm actually learning from this as well. Still, I wonder what his motives for revealing himself to us are...wouldn't it have been better if he had stayed within the shadows to avoid the King's gaze? The elves would undoubtedly welcome another Rider with open arms…so why us? Or is it more to do with Eragon than the Varden?' _Ajihad pondered.

Murtagh cursed as another light slash landed upon his arm. They had been going at it for quite some time now, and Murtagh was beginning to feel fatigue creeping through his arms and legs. Once again, he had made a hasty decision in his excitement to see his friend and his body was paying the price for it. _'Blast it…he's still so much stronger than me! At this rate…'_

"I'm going to end up dead?" Naruto could only smile at Murtagh's expression, a combination of shock and trepidation that gave quite an interesting expression to his face. They were currently in a deadlock, both blades locked in a battle of strength that Naruto knew he would win; Murtagh had been fighting for most of the day and probably hadn't any time to rest himself, also Naruto wasn't any ordinary Dragon Rider.

"What…What did you just say?" Murtagh growled as he fought to tame the rising panic at the thought of Naruto somehow managing to bypass his mental shields. _'It's not possible…there's no way he could be-'_

"Reading your mind? So what of it?" The blond could not help but chuckle this time. _"Now is see why Kakashi-sensei did that to Zabuza…not only is it effective in combat, it can also be used in scaring the life out of people."_

Kurokaze rolled his eyes at his partner's statement. _"You would think that after all that's happened to you, you would've given up on those childish activities of yours…"_

"_Shut up."_ Knocking Murtagh's blade out of his hands, Naruto pressed the edge of his blade against his throat and declared, "I win again Murtagh…but you certainly have improved from the little brat you used to be. Keep it up." Strapping the blade on his back once again, Naruto turned to face the now smaller group consisting of Ajihad, Orik, Arya, Eragon and Saphira.

Kurokaze shifted once more and a section of the tunnel shuddered once more. He snarled in irritation and barely resisted the urge to burn the earth that constricted his form. _"Naruto, my current size is too much of an inconvenience for us all…I'm changing that but remember to always have some fireweed on you; I haven't had some in quite a while and will undoubtedly need it soon."_ The dragon began to shrink in size, becoming smaller and smaller until he was exactly Saphira's size, though that was the only change that occurred.

Orik, who had kept his opinion to himself the entire time, let out a sigh. "I don't care whatever you all say, I believe him. I haven't heard stories of dragons being able to change their size unless magic was involved but our knowledge on them is somewhat limited, so it really shouldn't be a surprise." The dwarf crossed his arms over his chest and blatantly stared at the blond with curious eyes.

Ajihad cleared his throat, the action echoing in the silent tunnel. "Well then, shall we take this elsewhere? No offense to you dwarves, but staying in these tunnels is not my ideal location for a discussion." He extended his hand towards Naruto, "Would you find it within yourself to grace the Varden with another Dragon Rider? I'm sure you would find our accommodations comfortable and to your liking."

"_Want any conditions attached to the deal, Kurokaze?"_ Naruto felt Kurokaze's emotions wash over him, a general content in the arrangements of the deal. "Alright, seeing as Kurokaze doesn't have any problems with your offer, why not? Lead the way, Ajihad." He replied, shaking the hand offered to him with a gentle firmness. He was distracted by the curiousity he could feel from the boy (man?) standing beside the blue dragon. _'Did I just brush that fact aside when I first appeared?' _Banishing the thought from his head, he turned to address the…boy? "Can I help you with something? You've been staring at me for some time now…"

Eragon lightly flushed at being caught, but nevertheless forged on. "I was wondering what 'Kurokaze' meant…I've never heard of such a name before, not even in the ancient language and…"

Waving his hand, Naruto silenced him and strode towards Eragon. "The reason you haven't heard of that name is because the language it originates from is not native to the lands of Alagaësia…but if you want a translation, I'll tell you; 'Kurokaze' means 'Black Wind'…for without the winds to stir up, the maelstrom will never be formed…just as without the dragons, there would be no Riders."

**-Ajihad's Chambers-**

The trip through the Varden had been an interesting one for Naruto and Kurokaze. As they had wandered through the city of Tronjheim, many people gathered to witness the procession that was going on. At first, they had all been filled with fear at the sight of Kurokaze, who reminded them of Shruikan due to the fact that he was black (this is not intended to be offensive to any Africans reading my fic, I'm an African as well), yet as they took a closer look, they were able to distinguish the differences between the two.

Kurokaze had been slightly uncomfortable with receiving more than a few screams of terror as he approached but it was a reaction he had been expecting ever since the two had flown to Farthen Dûr so he quickly got used to it. Saphira, who had been trying to catch his eyes for some time, had growled at everyone save Naruto, Arya, Eragon, Orik and Ajihad who gave the older male any looks.

Naruto had also noticed the elf Arya scrutinizing him more often than she should have. Now that he was really paying attention to her, he noticed that she was exceptionally beautiful; she had slanted green eyes, long raven-black hair, and tawny skin. She also stood taller than most men, though she only came up to Naruto's shoulder. Like most elves, she had angular features, slanting eyebrows, narrow shoulders and pointed ears. She wore soft elven tunics, felt pants and soft socks. She had a prominent bust; Naruto would estimate it to be about a large D-cup, as well as a toned and rather seductive butt. _'Then again, all elf women are rather developed…I __**really**__ doubt that there's a small-chested elf in Du Weldenvarden.'_

Anyway, they had eventually wound up in Ajihad's office without any confrontations or complicated situations occurring. The room was large enough that both Saphira and Kurokaze were able to comfortably enter without causing any damage while their partners sat on seats that faced the leader of the Varden. Arya and Orik were also present, both joining the two Riders in the meeting.

Ajihad locked his fingers together and gazed once more into the unnatural eyes of Naruto. "Let's start with the basics…who are you?"

Naruto merely tilted his head to side, as though Ajihad's words were arrows that he had just avoided. "Well, you can call me Naruto…I have so many titles now that I just can't be bothered to list every one of them." Arya frowned at his attitude while Orik looked at him in even more interest than before.

Ajihad then surprised them all by releasing a chuckle. "I must say, it's quite refreshing to have someone converse with me as Ajihad and not 'the Leader of the Varden'…nevertheless, I would advise that you curb your manner of speaking around certain people in various positions of power during your stay."

Kurokaze snorted once more, blowing a brief gust of wind throughout the room. _"Better and more powerful men, women and beings have all tried and failed to do that Ajihad…what makes you think a few thousand of your men could do to him? They would just end up as corpses within the spans of less than a minute." _This time, he spoke out loud, allowing everyone to hear his voice. It was very deep yet was remarkably smooth and not guttural like they had all half-expected.

Ajihad looked like he was about to say something yet changed his mind as soon as his mouth was opened. "Very well…the next question: What are you? Correct me if I am wrong, but didn't the legends say that Dragon Riders eventually took on a more prominent resemblance to elves during their lives?"

Everyone also seemed interested in learning of just who exactly he was; Eragon had his usual curious eyes resting upon him, Orik had crossed his arms once again, Saphira looked away from Kurokaze to also gaze at his Rider and Arya had shifted in her place to better observe him. She had found herself unusually curious about the man who claimed to be the first Rider in existence…after all, weren't there records of the first Dragon Rider being the elf Eragon? While it was true that there may have been another Rider before Eragon, since he was the "official" first Rider, why would they simply let the events that occurred to bring Galbatorix into power happen?

Naruto closed his eyes, conversing with his partner-of-life. _"How much should we reveal? Lying to Ajihad would do more harm than bear any conceivable benefit yet I also don't want anyone knowing of the true depth of our power…Any suggestions?"_

"_You could always just give them a general overview of what we can do…but I don't believe that they are ready to learn of the secrets of the dragons. Your abilities and secrets are yours to decide; will you give them the benefit of the doubt and reveal them without compelling them to keep your secrets or will you keep your secrets to your heart? The only advice I can give would be to simply tell them; Eragon is crippled, the elf Arya is no match for you and the others would be easy to defeat…they would not have the means of evening the playing field."_

Opening his eyes, Naruto nodded once. "It is understandable that you would be most curious about that…after all, the pact made between the Dragons, Elves and Humans was created after I had bonded with Kurokaze. What we call ourselves is of no importance; we are what we are and we would rather die than change what we have become…we became the only Dragon and Rider to truly break the barriers separating us. I suppose you could say that we 'transcended' beyond the limits of dragon and human…yes, that is a most apt description. Not even Galbatorix, whose power increased as he continued to reign, would offer a good challenge to us."

Eragon and Saphira both tensed at what he just said. "You mean to tell us that you could have ended this war at anytime you wished but you did nothing?! Do you honestly not care about those suffering from the atrocities committed by Galbatorix?!"

A deep rumble from Kurokaze halted all incoming retorts that were about to leave their mouths. _"You accuse us, Dragon and Dragon Rider, of allying with the Traitor? Foolish little human…learn to accuse only when you have all the facts about a situation." _He shifted to his side, coiling his tail around his body while his gaze rested upon his Rider. _"Show them. Prove the boy's claim wrong."_

Naruto nodded silently and began reaching for his left arm. Pulling down the sleeves, Arya was able to get a glimpse of several unknown words written in ink on his arm before it was covered by his gloved hand. There was a puff of smoke, which had made the observing tense in suspicion, before their eyes widened in shock, disbelief, and in the case of Saphira, hope. Resting in the palms of his hands were the last two dragon eggs, one a burning red colour and the other a brilliant emerald green.

Naruto's ruby slit eyes met Eragon's wide brown ones. "So tell me; would an ally of the King steal his precious dragon eggs and bring them right into his enemy's hands, Eragon Shadeslayer?"

**-Time skip-**

The rest of the meeting had been rather dull after Naruto had revealed the eggs. There had been a minor argument when he had declared that he would keep the eggs, but that had been put aside, at least for now. Naruto understood their concern; who would be alright with entrusting something so crucial to winning the war to someone they just met? On the other hand, he was also their best choice in keeping the eggs safe. Galbatorix wouldn't dare to try and reclaim them, Naruto was pretty sure the mad tyrant would rather try and influence whoever became the new Rider without getting his hands dirty.

However, an unforeseen event had occurred; Naruto had challenged Arya to a duel. It was a totally random event that had caught everyone off guard; even the normally cool elf had been unable to completely hide her surprise at the declaration.

"_You really are bored if you're actually challenging that elf youngling, Naruto."_ Kurokaze remarked. They were in the training grounds of the Varden, a vast expanse of land that was situated at the outskirts of Farthen Dûr. The two of them had been given wide berths from everyone who were there with them, most of them practicing their sword forms and training via sparring or practicing their archery. The scene before him made Naruto frown heavily.

"_What the hell is this? Why are they all relying on their blades, bows and shields when they can also train their bodies to dominate their fights? They hardly move about, they don't use the environment to their advantage, they stick to only ONE style of fighting? No wonder Galbatorix doesn't feel threatened; apart from the fact that he's a Rider, his troops are more disciplined and mentally prepared for war than the Varden is."_

Kurokaze tilted his head towards the skies as a roar reverberated through the air before releasing an even fiercer roar in reply. Soon enough, the unmistakable sparkle of blue scales could be made out as Saphira appeared from the clouds; her Rider Eragon perched upon her shoulders. _"What do you think of Eragon and Saphira? Do you feel that they will be able to carry the mantle of the Dragon Riders as well as their predecessors?" _Kurokaze probed, absently cleaning his clawed digits with his barbed tongue.

Naruto slumped his shoulders and settled against his partner's left forelimb. _"I don't know…I've learned that people can do anything if they put their minds to it…take Obito for example; he was able to survive for so long against all the odds and almost succeeded in accomplishing the Eye of the Moon plan, he managed to fool everyone into believing that he was Uchiha Madara and he was strong enough to control seven of the nine Bijuu."_ He spared a glance towards the rapidly approaching Dragon and Rider. _"At the moment, Eragon doesn't seem like much, but I can see that he has the potential to grow and become a powerful Rider in his own right…likewise, Saphira has the natural talent of her race but needs formal education from another Dragon if she wants to grow stronger."_

The other Rider and dragon landed smoothly in front of the waiting duo, kicking up a fair bit of dust in their aftermath. Naruto shot a glance towards Eragon, silently asking him what he was doing here. "Good day Naruto…Saphira and I were curious to see how you would fight against Arya and decided to come see for ourselves." Saphira nodded, a sharp movement that resembled that of a bird of prey.

"_It is a pleasure to formally introduce myself to you, Transcendent Being. I am Saphira __Bjartskular, hatchling of Vervada and __Iormûngr__, and dragon of Eragon Shadeslayer."_

Naruto cocked his head to the side and gave Saphira a glance over. _"Saphira, if you wish to attract Kurokaze, don't try too hard lest you end up breaching any limits he may have in your friendship." _He smiled as she took a step back in surprise and slight embarrassment. However, as the sounds of battle ceased and Eragon stood straighter, Naruto turned to see Arya approaching him with her sword drawn and her face set into a determined look.

"_I suggest that you try and finish this quickly; soon, Eragon will be sent to the elves for further training and I know you would like to see Hrothgar at least once before we leave with him." _Naruto made no movement yet Kurokaze could feel his Rider's agreement, as well as some slight excitement bubbling within his consciousness.

Naruto let a grin cross his face as he unstrapped his blade while Arya settled into a relaxed stance that belied her feeling of trepidation. Then, to the confusion of everyone else and the amusement of Kurokaze, Naruto flung his blade away from him towards a nearby wall, which it sunk into due to the remarkable force that had been used to hurl it away. With all eyes on him, Naruto tied a strap around his waist and ignored the whispers that broke out in the crowd. After that was done, he reached up to the shoulders of his cloak and slid it off his arm.

Arya could only look on in slowly increasing anger. Did he feel that he was so much better than her that she needed a handicap? Was he underestimating her because she was a woman, something to be protected as though she was fragile? However, as the coat was removed and bared his torso to everyone in the crowd, her anger was replaced by curiousity as he tilted his neck to the side. _'What is he planning to do? What is the purpose of all this? Is he about to cast a complex spell I don't recognize?'_

Naruto could feel the grin on his face grow wider as he felt everyone's eyes on him. _'Wait till they see this…Kimmimaro was a freaking beast with it and I'm sure I'm not too shabby using it myself…'_ Slowly, disturbingly slowly, a long white bone speared out of his shoulder and continued to extend for another five centimeters. Grabbing the bone and softly tugging, the bone blade slid out of his flesh with no sound and was lazily spun around while the crowd stared at him in silence.

Arya watched in morbid fascination as her opponent used his own bone as a weapon. For the first time in quite a long time, she felt the flicker of fear stir within her…the fear of the unknown. _'Just what is he doing?'_

Naruto nodded in satisfaction and bowed towards Arya, who had hastily reverted back into her battle frame of mind. "Let's see how well you fight, Arya…I hope you don't disappoint." Without another word, he dashed towards her, moving at speeds that were easily as quick as an experienced elf. He fiercely jabbed at her with his bone weapon, intending to pierce her side.

Arya was able to block his initial attack, dodge the sudden swipe of his clawed hands and block another swipe using her blade; however, she was unable to completely evade the sudden and incredibly quick jab to her abdomen. The move was so strong and unexpected that she froze momentarily during the onslaught of pain.

Taking advantage of the opening presented to him, Naruto lashed out with a curving knee strike that landed with cringe-worthy force. Arya was only able to yelp in pain before Naruto grabbed her shoulders, hooked his left leg around her blade and kick her away with his right one; effectively disabling her. Before she hit the ground, Naruto thrust out his hand and uttered two words: "Banshō Ten'in (Heavenly Attraction of All of Creation)!"

Just as Arya had maneuvered herself to land on her feet, she was yanked towards Naruto by an invisible force that tugged at her as though she weighed no more than a feather. As she shot towards him, she reluctantly began to form a spell to free herself from whatever it was he had planned for her. It hadn't been in her plan to use magic; after all, it wasn't like she expected to lose.

Unfortunately, by the time she had began forming the first syllable, Naruto had leapt forward to meet her, his hands clenched into two fists. _'Futon: Senpūken (Wind Release: Hurricane Fist)!'_ A vortex of wind blasted Arya back onto the ground, simultaneously pinning her with strength equivalent to that of the sandstorms the Hadarac Desert was famous for.

The entire grounds was silent, everyone unable to comprehend what just happened. Eragon in particular looked more than a little confused. _'Brom said that even the weakest elf was many times stronger than the mightiest human…he really is something otherworldly…'_

The winds soon died down to reveal Arya, with a few bruises and her tunic riddled with a few holes. She had an unreadable expression on her face as she glared at Naruto, making him chuckle lightly. He settled into a crouch and flexed his arms twice. Suddenly, a multitude of bones burst out of his body in rapid succession.

Soon, Naruto was covered from head to toe in bones that greatly resembled the physique of his partner. Turning his gaze towards Arya, he noticed that she had picked up her blade. "Not bad for the first encounter…now, how will you fare in a second round?" Oh, he was going to enjoy this…

**A/N: You guys better enjoy this chapter; I had to stay up quite late during my school field trip to finish it up. **

**Now, I'd like to explain something about the third chapter of 'Bloody Maelstrom'. The reason why Naruto lost it when Shido basically killed the student was because he was under Shido's wing, meaning that student was a comrade of Shido. Naruto had been raised to never abandon his comrades and is understandably upset that Shido would do such a thing; however, because Naruto has always placed his friends, comrades and precious people in his heart, what occurred was unforgiveable in his book. The girls he accidentally killed were going to die sooner or later…that and Naruto knew nothing about them.**

**I have an idea on who I should add to this harem list: Samui. Ever since she was sucked into that gourd, we haven't seen nor heard of her situation. Also, there are relatively few Naruto/Samui pairings in fanfiction. As such, I am planning on bringing her into the story (Naruto has had a lot of time to tinker about with the tools of the Rikudo Sennin) and partner her with Naruto.**

**I had a reviewer say that elves are usually petite, especially in the chest region. While that may be true, I feel that most elves would be predominantly big breasted to secure their title of 'The Fair Folk'. This does not mean that all female elves in this story are busty…there will be a few who would have more 'modest' bust sizes.**

**There has also been a request for Elva, the girl Eragon accidentally curses, to join the harem. To be honest…I'm not sure. I'll let you guys know pretty soon if I ever come to a decision.**

**Since everything has changed, Nasuada will not lead the Varden; she may offer suggestions and solutions to improve the Varden, but Ajihad still runs the organization…just wanted to clear that up.**

**Now, as you can see from this chapter, Kurokaze can change his size depending on the situation. This was done by both of them to remove the disadvantage Kurokaze's size would eventually bring about, as well as prevent Kurokaze from instinctively sleeping like all the other old dragons. His 'base' size will be slightly bigger than Glaedr though.**

**Now what else did Naruto swipe from Galbatorix? The Eldunari in his collection? His notes and plans for the future? His blade? Keep reading to find out! Also, I'm taking a leaf from a reviewer's book and giving Naruto the tools of the original Sage of Six Paths. Why? Cause they're badass…yeah. **

**I'm not sure if I'm going to make Angela a descendant of the Grey Folk or not…meh, I'll think of something.**

**Read and review…they make me feel happy and content when you all let me know what you feel about my work.**

**MaelstromBankai**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, Inheritance Cycle and any other anime, manga or book that appears in this fic of mine. If I did, I doubt that you wouldn't know me…because several situations would've arisen that would make the story a whole lot more interesting than it is…**

**Chapter 3: The Journey to Ellesméra-Part 1**

Arya had felt fear, the deeply ingrained emotion sentient beings were programmed with for survival, only three times in her life. The first time had been when she had taken her first kill; she had frozen, despite all her preparations, as she witnessed the life in her victim's eyes disappear while her blade easily slid through his heart. That event had nearly shattered her character and it had taken many weeks before she had managed to drag herself out of her depression. The second time she had felt true fear was when she had been captured by the Shade Durza. The torture she had endured throughout her prison life in Gilead was more than enough to beak the minds of even Dragon Riders and she had started to long for death…until she was rescued by Eragon. The third thing she feared, a recent fear that could very well be the most memorable of them all…

That thing was letting the Dragon Rider Naruto close the distance between them. Each time he got near her, he would unleash several ungodly quick blows that would have killed her had he been serious. The attacks were not just quick, they were powerful as well; each one of those hits had hurt badly and knocked the wind out of her no matter how hard she tried to avoid them.

It was so infuriating! Each time she tried to create some breathing space, he would simply appear before her once again, ready to send her to the unforgiving ground without a care. She had thought that she was a capable warrior…she had felt that she could hold her own against most beings that prowled the lands of Alagaësia…but now, she realized she had forgotten the law of Nature that preceded every other lesson; no matter how good you are, there's someone better out there in the world.

Arya struck out with her blade once again, mentally preparing a spell that would bind him long enough for her to at least land a hit. Naruto, who was still using his Dead Bone Pulse to combat her, backpedalled away from her. _'Perfect…'_ Mentally chanting the ancient words for the spell, Arya thrust out her hand as she felt the drain on her reserves signifying the initiation of the spell. The spell she had cast was binding in nature and worked by encasing the victim in a dense invisible cast of pure magic. While she knew it wouldn't hold him for more than a few seconds, it would be sufficient enough to finally land a blow.

Naruto felt a smirk creep up on his face as he felt his entire body still, as though he was a puppet whose strings had been pulled taut. Even though he was toying with her, Naruto couldn't help but be impressed with her determination. Even with all the odds stacked against her, she never faltered nor gave up; if she made a mistake, she would try another strategy to overcome his defenses. _'Very well…let's see how she handles this.'_

Gathering the chakra needed for the jutsu he was about to use, Naruto lifted his head to witness Arya charging straight towards him with her blade ready to run him through. _'Hope you don't mind being wet…because I certainly wouldn't mind the image that would present. Suiton: Suiryuudan! (Water Release: Water Dragon!)' _

Just as Arya reached swinging distance towards the blond, a vicious and unexpected torrent of water burst from his mouth with remarkable force. Just before she had been hit, she saw the intricate manner in which the water was shaped; it had a serpentine head greatly resembled that of a dragon, complete with red eyes, a snarling and fearsome jaw…and several rows of sharp-looking teeth. The water propelled her through the grounds, pushing her past the silent spectators and slamming her head-first straight to the wall that served as the boundary.

Just as Naruto had expected, the shock of being sprayed with water and pain of crashing into a hard wall with the momentum of a speeding horse jarred Arya's concentration and the spell she had been maintaining shattered. To add insult to injury, Naruto began dusting imaginary dust off his shoulders.

On the sidelines, Kurokaze let out a laugh at seeing the elf be outdone by Naruto's water attack. The fight had been going on for a little over an hour and Kurokaze had found himself enjoying the show his partner-of-mind was putting on for him. It had been a while since both of them got the chance to play around with their opponents and any opportunity that presented itself was immensely appreciated. _"Ah, the sight of a predator playing with his prey before ruthlessly crushing it…I've missed it for so long."_ Turning to face Eragon and Saphira, Kurokaze settled his gaze upon the young Rider, who was staring at the fight with unbelieving eyes. _"Watch…Watch and see for yourself the results of my Rider's will to grow stronger, to push past his limits and always win. When you see it, you will finally understand why we chose not to interfere with the current events until another Dragon Rider appeared."_

Saphira, curious to see what Kurokaze was talking about, swiveled her head to continue watching the smackdo-I mean, fight. However, just as Eragon also turned to continue watching, he felt a presence touch the recesses of his mind. Instinctively emptying his mind, Eragon focused on one of Saphira's shoulder scales and contorted his mental shields to assume the image. _"Not bad…" _Kurokaze's amused voice rang through his head before, with the greatest of ease that he knew was unnatural, his mental wards were broken. _"…but not good enough. The time you took to form the shield took too long and the strength of it was, while above average, not as strong as those of your adversaries. Remember, your mind is like a muscle; the more you train it, the stronger it becomes."_

Eragon could barely respond, his mind still reeling at the sheer size of Kurokaze's presence. It made the presence of The Mourning Sage seem frail and small. _"Understood…Master."_

Kurokaze let out another snort. _"Do not refer to me as such. You know that the elves requested that if a new Dragon Rider was born they teach him or her to combat the Oath-Breaker…in fact, I believe that your journey to the dwelling lands of the elves draws nearer each moment."_ His presence shifted slightly, retreating only to return once more. _"Now for my original purpose for speaking to you like this; I wish to know of your life, from the moment you found Saphira to this one. Doing this will allow me to familiarize myself with you and satisfy my curiosity…that is, if you don't mind."_

Eragon stilled, conflicted as to what he should do. His memories were an intimate part of him and to give someone permission to sift through them made him feel deeply violated. The only reasons he allowed the Twins to do so was because it was the only option for him to show that he meant the Varden no harm and because Saphira had been by his side, shielding a few precious memories from their probe. Now, a dragon he knew nothing about wanted to do the same… _"Forgive me, but I fear I cannot grant my permission. I know nothing of you save your name and the name of your Rider…at the moment; it would be foolish of me to give a stranger access to my memories."_

Instead of the anger that Eragon was expecting, the only emotion he could discern from the elder dragon was satisfaction. _"It is good to see that you do not trust living legends…more than one have fallen into the trap of placing their trust unto an elder role model only to be stabbed in the back. I did not expect you to let me watch your memories now, Eragon….but perhaps, in time, you might be inclined to feel differently about the situation."_

With that being said, Kurokaze's presence retreated from the young Rider's mind. Like waking up from a dream, Eragon was momentarily startled by the sights, sounds and scents that assaulted his senses. Quickly regaining a hold of himself, Eragon continued watching the fight that was taking place.

Back with Naruto, the Dragon Rider felt that he had played around enough with Arya. While he enjoyed playing around with his enemies, prolonged and continuous use would sow the seeds of arrogance within him. Sure, he had Kurokaze to remind him that he wasn't a god, but he didn't want to rely on his friend to deal with his problems for him.

He took another look at Arya and sweat-dropped at the sight that greeted him. She was wet, her hair was matted with dirt and a few flecks of blood and she looked like she could barely find the energy to stand. _'Maybe I overdid iy again…'_ He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do you yield? Or will you keep fighting?"

Arya didn't need to answer; she could feel her body gradually succumbing to exhaustion. Loosening her grip on her blade, which sent it clattering to the ground, she silently tipped over, teethering between consciousness and unconsciousness. The shouts of the people around her were distant and warped, as if she was listening to them underwater, and her sight was no more than blurry shapes. As she finally toppled over and gave no resistance to her fatigue, the last thing she saw before she was swallowed in darkness was the dragon-like eyes of Naruto gazing at her.

**-Murtagh's Cell-**

Murtagh watched with increasing amusement as Eragon paced around his cell, spewing threats and curses towards his senior Rider. He hadn't had the chance to watch the fight between Arya and Naruto because he had a few old wounds that needed attention and had asked Eragon, who had stopped by to pay him a visit, to recount the battle.

"Eragon, what did you honestly expect to be the outcome? Arya is indeed strong, far stronger than any elf though my assumption could be wrong, but Naruto has been a Rider for over many centuries…in my mind, the answer is obvious. Experience always best determines the victor of a fight and Arya just didn't have that in her favour."

The brown haired Rider let out a non-commital grunt and continued to mutter angrily. _"You are being foolish and irrational…he was only testing her just as she tested you."_ Saphira spoke out, her words reprimanding and slightly disappointed.

"_Still, what he did was totally uncalled for! Arya never toyed with me during our clash yet he played with her…he mercilessly destroyed her."_ Eragon growled. He could feel Saphira's annoyance and met it with his own. Why did they all not believe him? That Rider had basically mocked her skills, something he discerned from the brief time he spent with her that she prided, and blatantly displayed how superior he was to her.

"_Is that the reason why you are suddenly so hostile…or is it because Arya finds herself interested in him than you?"_ Saphira's words struck a small part of his heart, the part that was indeed jealous of how she paid attention to Naruto, and he severed the connection between them. It was childish, petty and he was sure she wouldn't appreciate it but at the moment, he didn't care.

Murtagh shook his head at his friend and glanced around his cell for a book he had been wanting to read. His cell was a refuge from the outside world that he felt safe but even he grew bored from time to time. As such, he took to reading various texts in different languages to keep himself occupied. "I don't know what's going on in your mind right now, but if you plan on confronting Naruto then you better stop that train of thought."

Eragon sat on the adjacent chair with a huff and crossed his arms. "And why should I not? What is it about him that makes you so sure that he had other reasons for embarrassing Arya like that?"

"Remember when I said that I used to live in the courts of the King?" At Eragon's nod, he began searching for his book again. "Well, before I escaped, I used to sneak out of the castle and make my way around Urû'baen. On one of those days, I met Naruto in one of the more run-down areas fighting several swordsmen. At the time, I had already started swordsmanship and was eager to test myself against him." A chuckle left his mouth as he recalled what happened. "I wasn't just beaten; I was destroyed. He made me fight again and again and again until my arms felt like lead and my body as heavy as a dragon. Just like you, I saw no point in continuing; however, I persevered. No matter how hard it became, I kept getting up…that was when I realized what he was trying to do."

Eragon's curiousity rose. "What…what was he trying to do?"

Murtagh turned to face him, a slight smile on his face. "He was teaching me…to never give up. To never stop moving forward…that day, he taught me the lesson of determination and it has served me well throughout my years."

Eragon stared off into space as Murtagh continued rummaging around, his mind going over all that Murtagh had said. _'Determination, huh…'_

**-Naruto and Kurokaze-**

In the skies that hung over Farthen Dûr, Naruto and Kurokaze hovered in the air as they gazed at the land that stretched farther than most eyes could see. _"When does Ajihad intend to send Eragon and Saphira to Du Weldenvarden?"_

Naruto lay back on Kurokaze's back, using his chakra to stick to his Dragon without falling off. _"Soon…most likely within the week. Eragon and Saphira need to get a lot stronger in a short amount of time…but I think we should leave most of the teaching to Oromis and Glaedr. For all we know, Oromis may have something planned to teach Eragon and its been so long since I've taught someone that I'll need some time to get back into the swing of things."_ He replied.

Kurokaze cocked his head to the side, listening to something Naruto could not hear, and angled his wings to pull them into a dive. Tucking his limbs to his body, Kurokaze silently slipped down towards the highest structure within the mountains. Ignoring the wind whipping his hair about, Naruto focused chakra into his eyes to see what had caught Kurokaze's attention.

Despite the distance that separated them, Naruto could clearly see the forms of two people sitting on the mounds that covered the mount. One, a female from the look of things, was gathering several plants and other items from the nearby dung heap while the other, a small unusual boy, sat by her. Naruto deactivated the chakra flow to his eyes as Kurokaze hung in the skies, his wings flapping leisurely.

The woman was wearing green and black armor, something Naruto found impractical for what she was doing, and had thick, curly brown hair with flashing eyes. She was rather short in stature, coming up to Naruto's chest at her full height, and her eyes were an unusual colour that he was sure was not natural. The boy had black, shaggy hair with golden slit eyes wearing a tunic that was a bit bigger than his size. He also had a black dagger strapped unto his left hip.

Stepping off the scales of Kurokaze, Naruto strode towards the two of them, uncaring that he was wading through filth to get to them. The woman had a surprised look on her face, as though she hadn't heard about there being another Dragon Rider within the ranks of the Varden, while the boy gazed at him with impassive eyes. Naruto gave them a wave, his face relaxed and curious. "Hello there. Sorry to sound intrusive but just what exactly are you doing here?"

The question brought her out of her trance and she fluidly stood up, showing her off her generous assets which bounced slightly despite being covered by armor. "Isn't it polite to offer your name before you ask for someone else's?"

Naruto chuckled lightly and made an inclination of his head. "Forgive my lack of manners; my curiousity overcame me and I spoke out of turn. I am Naruto Uzumaki and my old friend behind me is Kurokaze, the Dragon sired of the Dragon King Vanilor…may I know the name of one such as you?"

The woman arched a brow at his words. "And what exactly am I, my dear Rider?"

Naruto chuckled once more. "You, my dear, are a very unique hybrid; in all my years, I have never met one so complete as you are. The fact that the were-cat beside you doesn't just follow you for any ordinary reason only supports your uniqueness."

Both stilled and gazed at him in curiousity and guarded wariness. The female spoke first, while the boy reverted back into his true form seeing that the ruse was over. "My, my, you certainly are an interesting person…and I do like interesting things." Extending her hand for a shake, she gave him a dazzling smile. "I am Angela, a mere fortune-teller and witch. My dear companion can introduce himself if he wants to."

Receiving no response from the were-cat, apart from a dignified sniff, Naruto grasped Angela's hand and firmly shook it. "A pleasure to meet you."

**A/N: Here is the latest chapter of 'The Bijuu Shur'tugal'. This chapter shows you all two things that I wanted to show: how Murtagh met Naruto and one should not place his faith in an old faction hero. Take Transformers 3: did anyone expect Optimmus's commander to be in league with Megatron? Kurokaze just wanted Eragon to know that while some war heroes may be what they need to win the war, they shouldn't trust blindly.**

**Now, I'm not trying to bash Eragon. Eragon has always been somewhat honourable, just as most of the people in the Inheritance Cycle, and he just finds it abhorent that Arya was picked apart in public. However, in order for people to grow strong they must first be weak. By showing Eragon and the others that Arya isn't as strong as she is perceived to be, he is showing her that she isn't all-powerful or something. This will prick her pride enough to influence her to continue training and growing stronger.**

**Saphira and Kurokaze's interaction will start sometime later, during the trip to Ellesmera. Shruikan will be released from his 'enslavement' soon; all he needs is some room to move, and he'll be on his way to meet Naruto. I am also changing the gender of Thorn to that of a female…because I've always wondered how a fight between two females would look like, especially if they are fighting over a male.**

**For those who keep asking, here is the harem list:**

**Islanzadi**

**Arya**

**Angela**

**Nasuada**

**Samui**

***Elva-I'm still not sure, so if I happen to drop it don't complain.**

**Elva was said to age according to the curse Eragon accidentally put on her. I'm not sure if it can actually make her an adult but…in the right circumstances…it could happen.**

**Don't really have anything to say…Next story updated will be 'Maelstrom Ashikabi' and 'Saiyan Vizard'. I've finally decided on who is going to be the female Saiyan…its gonna be Brolly. Hope I can pull it off well.**

**Review! Review! Review!...They make me happy.**

**MaelstromBankai. **


End file.
